


My Eyes! My Eyes!

by AliKat7



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Arwen spies on an ellon. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes! My Eyes!

Arwen, silent as a mouse, watched him bathing in the lake. She knew one sound would alert him to her presence but she was merely curious.

 

The water ran off his body, leaving behind small beads of moisture. His back had taut, rippling muscles that tapered down to a narrow waist. Seeing his sculpted buttocks, she felt the urge to squeeze them. When he turned around, her eyes widened in shock.

 

'It is not possible that is normal. It's huge!' She blushed but kept looking at Glorfindel. 'If all ellons are that big, I will wait and find a Man.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Author has gone into hiding from the PMFs (Pervy Man Fanciers) especially the Aragorn ones.


End file.
